


Reunion

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank finds Jenny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be Jossed in a matter of days, but I do not care. I may like my version better.   
> Prompt was any, any, urgent sex.

Jenny opens the door and almost faints. 

"I know this isn't Heaven," says Frank, his fingers reaching out to tangle in her hair. "But you sure look like an angel."

She lets out a sob as he kicks the door shut which he swallows with a kiss, pulling her close. Then there are hands and clothes everywhere, him moving over her, inside her and she doesn't want him to ever stop touching her, can't take her eyes off his, can't believe that he's here, that he's alive. 

For the first time in six weeks, it feels like she is too.


End file.
